1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and a method of checking signals input to the display device according to a set checking order.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a currently displayed signal is abnormal, conventional display devices enter a saving mode or display a warning message to a user. In this situation, if the user desires to check another input signal, signal changing has to be performed using a signal changing key of a display device. If necessary, signals are changed several times through an input key. Thus, it takes a large amount of time to change the signals, and the user has to manipulate the signal changing key when changing the signals.